


Heartbeat

by casandraderolo



Series: Rich Centric Stories [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Trans Rich, Transphobia, You can pry Jeremy and Rich's super close friendship from my cold touch starved hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casandraderolo/pseuds/casandraderolo
Summary: Hiding under his bed probably wasn't the best place to hide from his dad, but at this point all he can focus on is his heartbeat





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will have more but it's 3:12am and I'm half awake.
> 
> yell at me on tumblr  
> [main](http://callme-jakey.tumblr.com/)   
> [bmc side](https://transjakobdillinger.tumblr.com/)

 

> **The Glass Shattered First**

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Shatter.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

 

“Rachel!”   _He_ slurred. “Open this goddamn door!”

 

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Bang!

Beat.

Bang!

Beat.

Bang!

Beat.

 

“Rachel, open the door!”

 

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Bang!

 

Call somebody.

I have to call somebody.

 

Beat.

Ring.

Bang!

 

Please pick up.

 

Beat.

Ring.

Bang!

 

Please.

 

Beat.

Ring.

Bang!

 

“...Hello?”

 

Beat.

  
“Jeremy?”


	2. Chapter 2

 

> **The Boy Broke Second**

“Rich?”

 

Beat.

Bang!

 

“RACHEL!”

 

Beat.

 

“I need help Jeremy.”

 

Shatter.

 

Rich held his breath.

 

Bang!

 

“RACHEL OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!”

 

Beat.

Beat.

Beat, Beat.

Beat Beat.

 

“Jeremy please. I'm trapped under my bed.”

 

Beat, Beat.

Beat, Beat.

Beat, Beat.

 

“Give me five minutes Rich. Can you make it that long?”

 

Beat, Beat.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

 

“RACHEL OPEN THE DOOR!”

 

Beat.

Beat, Beat.

 

“...yeah.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

> **He Remembered Third**

Beat.

Beat, Beat.

Beat, Beat, Beat. _It was a two weeks ago and Rich had called Jeremy._

 

_“... He's drunk.”_

 

_“Rich, don't listen to him.”_

 

_“It's hard when he's the loudest thing here.”_

 

_”Rich just focus on your heartbeat. Make your heartbeat the loudest thing you can hear. Can you do that for me?”_

 

 _“...yeah. Yeah I can.”_ Beat, Beat, Beat.

Beat, Beat.

Beat.

beat.

bang.

Bang.

Bang!

Bang, Bang!

Bang, Bang Bang!

 

“RACHEL! I WILL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!”

 

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Bang! Bang!

Bang!

 

“RACHEL! YOU STUPID BITCH, OPEN THE DOOR!”

 

Shatter.

 

Shitshitshitshitshitshit

 

tap.

tap.

tap.

 

Please be Jeremy. Please be Jeremy. Please be Jeremy.

 

Rich let out a breath, and held a shaky smile.

 

“Jeremy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nvm I want to get this out bc I'll forget


	4. Chapter 4

> **Fourth. Focus. Just Focus.**

Shatter.

Shatter.

Shatter.

Splinter.

 

“Jeremy, he's gonna come in soon.”

 

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Splinter.

 

“Just pack a bag, and come on.”

 

Bang!

Bang!

Shatter.

Bang!

Splinter.

Bang!

 

“Rich, come on focus.

 

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

 

“You got everything?”

 

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Beat.

beat.

BANG!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just added the ending to the end bc it fit better

 

> **The Fifth Is To Focus. Focus.**

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

 

Run.

 

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

 

Focus.

 

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

 

Run.

 

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

 

“Where are we running?”

 

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

 

“My house to to far we gotta go to Michael's for now.”

 

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

 

“Oh.”

 

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

 

Beat.

 

Beat.

 

Beat.

 

Beat.

 

Beat.

 

Beat.

  


Beat.

  


Beat.

  
  


“Rich look at me!”

 

Be-at.

 

“Rich! Focus on me!”

 

Beat.

 

Beat.

 

Beat.

 

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

 

“Holy shit!”

 

Rich looked down at the ice cube that was placed in his hand.

 

“Hey, you good?”

 

Rich looked up.

 

It was Micheal.

 

He was in Micheal's basement?

 

When did he get to Micheal's basement?

 

Why were they in Micheal’s basement?

 

Where was Jeremy?

 

Did _he_ have Jeremy?

 

“Where's Jeremy?”

 

Micheal watched Rich tense.

 

“He just went to call his dad. He’s okay.”

 

Rich nodded and looked back at the ice cube, now half melted, in his hand.

 

“Why do I-”

 

Micheal sighed sitting down across from Rich on the ground.

 

“You wouldn't answer us, like at all, so we thought that this was a gentler way to snap you back into reality.”

 

Rich nodded.

  
“Oh.”

 

Beat.

 

“When did we get here?” 

 

“About forty-five minutes ago.” Michael smiled at him.

 

“Oh.”

 

Beat.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Silence

 

Beat.

 

“Rich?”

 

Rich just shakes his head.

 

"Okay."

 

Silence.

 

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

 

Jeremy comes back in and Rich looks up finally.

 

And then the dam breaks.

 

Rich starts to cry, and he can't stop crying. He can't even hear his own heartbeat over his sobs, and all he knows is that there's two pairs of arms wrapped around him, and maybe, just maybe, he might be able to better get better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on new side tumblr  
> https://lohstspace.tumblr.com


End file.
